


Remnant

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt fills for various pairings (ongoing)<br/>Current update(s) - #15 Sumia/Cordelia & rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident - Sumia/Cordelia

“This is all my fault.” Sumia’s hand tightens around Cordelia’s, her eyes welling up with tears as she watches the blood spread far too fast. “If I wasn’t so useless…”

Cordelia turns to her, eyes glassy and grip growing weak. “Sumia… thank goodness… you’re okay.”

Sumia’s fingers dig into the soft material beneath Cordelia’s armor, her voice cracking as she speaks. “I’m not okay at all! Why would you do something like that?”

“I wouldn’t be… able to bear it…” Cordelia struggles to keep her eyes open, wincing slightly. “If anything happened… to my precious person.”


	2. Cold - Lucina/Severa

“You’re shivering.” 

Severa rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to keep her teeth from chattering as she responds. “I’ll survive.”

“At least wear this.” Lucina reaches over, draping a ridiculously bright scarf around Severa’s shoulders with a satisfied smile. 

The color clashes terribly with everything but there’s no denying that it’s warm and Severa sighs, turning away as she tucks her nose beneath the soft material, muttering under her breath.


	3. Nap - Tiki/Say'ri

The sound of a soft exhalation reaches her ears only moments before Tiki’s head comes to rest against her shoulder. Hesitantly reaching out, Say’ri lets her hand rest against Tiki’s, struggling to keep her voice even as she speaks. “My lady, please…”

Tiki grumbles under her breath, making absolutely no effort to move and pressing even closer if possible. Say’ri’s face has begun to take on a slightly pink hue and she glances around the area, relieved to find that they are alone.

She tries again, clearing her throat before speaking. “If you are tired, please permit me to find you a suitable resting place.”

A low whine escapes from Tiki and she pulls away with a large yawn. But before Say’ri can offer any alternative napping spots, Tiki is stretching out and quickly leaning over to let her head fall on Say’ri’s lap, sleepily nuzzling against her stomach.

Say’ri freezes at the action, eyes widening as she watches the even rise and fall of Tiki’s chest. A shaky sigh escapes and she lets her fingers brush through Tiki’s hair. Her expression softens as she watches the lines around Tiki’s face begin to fade away. “Just, what am I to do with you, my lady?”


	4. Tender - Frederick/Cherche

Frederick’s fingers toy with one of the clasps of her armor and Cherche cannot help but raise one brow, glancing at him over her shoulder.  “I see someone is in a hurry to catch a glimpse of me in nothing but my smallclothes.”

Though he offers an impressive eye roll, Cherche is amused to note the pink creeping along his cheekbones. It warms her heart that even after all this time it is still so easy to tease her husband about certain things.

“You were favoring your shoulder.”  Frederick busies himself with the various clasps and ties though she can hear his voice catch as the last of them come undone.  “It should be checked immediately to ensure no damage has been done.”

Cherche twists to face him, tilting her head to the side and offering a playful smile as she lets her armor fall to the ground with a dull thud.  “So you don’t want to see-“

“Perhaps later.” Frederick’s voice trails off, his hands trailing along a particularly tender spot.  Cherche leans into his touch, a content sigh leaving her lips as her hair is lightly brushed aside and Frederick presses a feather light kiss to the area.


	5. Nightmare - Lucina/Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly an attempt to write something from Lucina's POV.

In her dreams, she can hear that voice endlessly taunting her.  She can see feel the heavy gaze of those eyes as the dragon laughs at her struggles, reminding her of all the deaths that she has failed to prevent in this new timeline and making her recall each of the things that have yet to occur.  It is starting to take a toll on her even when she is awake.  No matter what she tries - taking the night watch, pushing body to the limit, even extra training until she can barely move – none of it ever seems to keep the nightmares at bay for long.  

Lucina rubs at her eyes, stifling a yawn and stubbornly forcing herself to keep moving forward even as the world around her starts to appear hazy.  Her boot slips on an uneven part of the ground and she stumbles forward, bracing herself for an impact that never comes.

“What are you even doing out here so late?”  Severa’s voice is gruff as she helps Lucina regain her balance though her hands linger long after Lucina is steady on her feet.  

“I was hoping to clear my mind a bit.  I must have lost track of the time as well as my surroundings.”  Lucina shakily grips Severa’s arm as a sudden wave of dizziness clouds her vision, waiting for it to subside before attempting to put some distance between them.  She does not wish to burden Severa any more than she already has but the movement is too sudden and her knees wobble, making her pitch forward once more.

Severa catches her yet again, her arms moving to wind loosely around Lucina’s waist as she lets out an annoyed huff.  “Idiot, how long has it been since you’ve gotten any sleep?”  

“I sleep…”  Lucina is barely able to keep her eyes open, leaning heavily against Severa’s shoulder as her breathing begins to even out.

“I can see that.” Severa is quiet for a moment and Lucina nearly forgets their surroundings until she feels her begin to pull away.  She gives a tired protest, hand clutching the fabric at Severa’s shoulder.  

The world is suddenly tilting around her and Lucina lets out a soft squeak as Severa lifts her up without warning.  She is quiet as they walk back to camp, feeling slightly embarrassed that things have reached this point.  “I’m sorry you had to see this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Severa’s voice is barely above a whisper, her eyes focused straight ahead as the sounds of camp begin to grow clearer.

The rest of the walk is quiet and Lucina finds herself focusing on the sound of Severa’s heartbeat, silently thanking her as she takes a roundabout way to her tent, out of sight from the others.  They reach the tent and Severa carefully sets Lucina on her feet, one hand hovering at her side just in case.

“I should go-“

“Would you stay?” Lucina reaches out for Severa’s hand, swallowing thickly.  Though she hates to impose even further, the thought of another night spent alone with these dreams is almost overwhelming.  

Severa seems startled by the request, hesitating before she finally gives her answer, pulling the flap of the tent aside and helping Lucina inside. “If-if you need me.”  

Lucina does not even realize that she is holding her breath until she releases it, tightening her grip on Severa’s hand and offering a tired smile.  “I do.”  


	6. Birthday - Lucina/Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet and silly written for Lucina's birthday

“This is for you.” Severa pushes the small box into Lucina’s hands, fidgeting as she watches Lucina carefully turn it over in her hands.  As tempting as it is to rush off, Severa stays put, crossing her arms and trying not to shout when Lucina makes no move to actually open the gift.  “You can open it, you know.”

A soft flush colors Lucina’s cheeks, a giggle escaping as she catches the comment.  Her fingers trail over the ribbon, lightly tugging at it before carefully pulling it free.  Severa is almost certain that she is doing this on purpose, especially when she catches Lucina glancing at her, gauging her reactions.  “Patience, Severa.  Some things should not be rushed.”

“Just open it already.” Severa is moments away from ripping it from Lucina’s hands when the box is finally open, revealing the gift inside.

Lucina pauses, her eyes widening and Severa watches the emotions play across her face as she takes in the delicate silver chain.  The silence rings in Severa’s ears as Lucina stares at the gift without saying a word.

“It-it’s not much, but I thought you could use it to keep your mother’s ring safe.”  Severa nervously twists a section of her hair around one finger, trying not to think of the matching chain hidden beneath her armor that keeps her own mother’s ring close.  She clears her throat, focusing on a spot in the distance as she continues. “I know how you always worry about losing it.”

A slight sniff breaks the moment and Severa begins to panic, turning to find Lucina blinking back unshed tears.  Apologetic words catch in her throat as Lucina offers her a shaky smile, brushing the tears away with the back of one hand.  “It’s beautiful.  Thank you.”

The nerves come rushing back in full force as Lucina holds her gaze, reaching out to grasp her hand. Severa swallows against the lump in her throat, her voice barely above a whisper.  “Happy birthday.”

Lucina’s expression softens and she closes the distance between them, pressing a kiss against Severa’s cheek.  “I will treasure it always.”


	7. Flowers - Sumia/Cordelia

Twisting the last of the flowers into place, Sumia glances down with a fond smile, watching the steady rise and fall of Cordelia’s chest as she naps.  It has been a long week, filled with battles, and she knows Cordelia has been pushing herself far too much.  Thankfully, the lines of exhaustion are now barely noticeable and Sumia breathes a sigh of relief, placing the chain of flowers to the side and running her hand through Cordelia’s hair.  

She toys with the strands, absently curling them around her fingers and marveling at how soft and silky it feels. Loose flower petals land on Cordelia’s face and Sumia bites back a giggle as one lands on Cordelia’s face, causing her to wrinkle her nose.  

Leaning forward, she brushes the various petals away, fingers lingering to trail across Cordelia’s cheek.  With a smile, Sumia reaches for the forgotten flowers and begins to braid them into Cordelia’s hair, humming softly as she works. 

Once the flower chain is in place, Sumia lets herself indulge, brushing a light kiss to the side of Cordelia’s jaw.  Her hand reaches for Cordelia’s, their fingers tangling together and Sumia lets out a content sigh as she continues to watch her sleep.


	8. Playful - Frederick/Cherche

“Your tie is coming loose.”   The comment catches him off guard and Frederick pauses, turning his attention to Cherche.  She clucks her tongue, a playful expression on her face as she approaches.  “Let me fix that for you, Sir Frederick.”

Without waiting for a response, Cherche’s fingers tug at the edges of Frederick’s tie, pulling him forward.  He places his hands on her shoulders to steady himself before sending her a curious glance. 

 "I do no-“  His words trail off as another, more forceful tug brings his face lower.  Wayward strands of Cherche’s hair tickle his chin and Frederick can only blink, watching as his tie slips from her fingers to fall on the floor. 

 "Oops…”  Cherche’s voice is low, the smile on her face anything but innocent as she reaches for Frederick’s collar and pulls him down to her level.  She laughs at Frederick’s stunned expression before pressing a kiss to his lips.


	9. Clumsy - Lucina/Severa

A bashful smile appears on Lucina’s face as she cups Severa’s cheek, thumb lightly brushing against the corner of her lips.  Severa’s breath catches, heart pounding in her chest as Lucina leans forward, voice barely above a whisper as she asks a simple question.  “May I kiss you?”

Severa nods, not quite trusting herself to speak out loud in this moment and Lucina breathes a sigh of relief, slowly closing the distance between them.  Lashes fluttering shut, Severa waits with baited breath for their lips to meet and ends up wincing when Lucina misjudges the distance between them instead.  

Blinking back tears, Severa lightly rubs at her sore mouth as she pulls away.  “God, you are absolutely terrible at this.”  She takes a deep breath before reaching up to hold Lucina in place.  Balancing on the tips of her toes, Severa leans forward, muttering under her breath, “Let me show you how it’s done.”

Lucina giggles into the kiss, arms wrapping around Severa’s waist and pulling her close.  Severa stumbles forward, breaking the kiss and pressing her face against Lucina’s neck with a muffled grumble, hoping to hide the redness in her cheeks.  “I certainly hope you were paying attention.”


	10. Confession - Sumia/Cordelia

“Sumia?”  Cordelia’s voice echoes through the clearing, startling Sumia.  She fidgets with the flowers in her hands, plucking at one petal and them another before letting the rest of the flowers fall to the ground, hoping that Cordelia will not notice them.  No matter how many flower fortunes she has done, the result is always the same and a nervous, fluttering feeling continues to build in her stomach.

Her pegasus nudges her arm and Sumia shares a wobbly smile before reaching out to pat it’s nose, voice slightly shaky as she speaks.  “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.  I hope.”

“There you are.” Cordelia approaches with a smile. “You’ve been out here for quite a while now.”

“Just taking some time to gather my thoughts.”  Sumia bites her lip, offering a shy smile.  “I had a lot of things to think about after today’s battle.”

Taking a deep breath, Sumia struggles to gather her courage.  As she is about to step forward, there is a push from behind and Sumia finds herself tripping forward and falling right into Cordelia’s arms.

“I-I love you.”  Sumia swallows thickly, hesitantly brushing her lips against Cordelia’s and sighing happily when the kiss is returned.


	11. Routine - Frederick/Cherche

Cherche winds her arms around Frederick’s neck, keeping him at her level.  She brushes a lazy kiss against his cheek, murmuring against his skin, “You’re getting a little scratchy.”

Frederick hums in appreciation as another kiss is pressed to his lips.  He lets his hands rest against the small of Cherche’s back, fingers idly trailing over bare skin.  “I must have lost track of the days.”

“We should really remedy that.”  Cherche pulls away, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.  Her hands move to his shoulders, easily pushing him back until the edges of his knees hit the nearby stool.  “Have a seat?”

Frederick does as asked, catching Cherche’s hand before she can fully step away.  He trails soft kisses across her knuckles, smiling as her nose wrinkles in amusement.  “I am in your capable hands.”

With a roll of her eyes, she pulls her hand away to reach for the soap and metal blade. Cherche takes her time placing the mixture on Frederick’s face, carefully massaging it into his skin until it forms a lather.  One finger lifts Frederick’s chin just so, holding the skin taunt as she drags the blade across his face with practiced movements.


	12. Injury - Gaius/Tharja

The lack of healing staves is starting to become more and more apparent with each battle as the number of close calls begin to increase.  The healers do what they can with what little supplies are available but even when the fights lead to victory, there is no cause for celebration.  Marching back to the campgrounds is a silent affair, the clinking of armor and weapons not helping to ease the somber mood.

The clearing comes into view and everyone begins to go their separate ways, each lost in their own thoughts.  Gaius trails after Tharja, frowning when he notices her steps falter ever so slightly.  She may have an excellent poker face but his eyes are quick to catch the subtle changes in her gait as she tries to pretend that nothing is out of the ordinary.

He waits until the tent flap is secured behind both of them before approaching.  Gaius’s hands easily settle along her hips and Tharja crosses her arms, grumbling under her breath even as she leans into the touch.  The muffled words may sound venomous but after all this time he has learned to read between the lines.  Once her guard is down, his hands slide from her hips and Gaius easily lifts Tharja, placing her on the cot before settling on the floor by her feet.

Tharja lets out a huff, one heel darting dangerously close to a very sensitive area before Gaius catches it.  His fingers wrap around her ankle, nimbly undoing the clasp that holds it in place and letting the shoe fall to the ground with a dull thud.  He repeats the motions on her other foot, increasing the pressure until a sharp inhalation tells him just where the tender area is.

Gaius gently massages the sore spot even as one of Tharja’s hands comes to rest at the back of his neck.  He places a chaste kiss against her knee, ignoring the sharp press of nails against his skin.

“You’ll thank me for this later.”

“Not likely.  I should just hex you…”

His fingers trail along the arch of her foot, careful to keep the touch light, but a muted curse slips from her lips as Gaius discovers another tender area.  Tharja gathers a section of his hair in her hand, tugging lightly in warning as the massage continues.

“Easy there, Sunshine.  As much as I love experimenting, I don’t think now is the time.”

Nails scratch against his scalp as Tharja leans close, whispering in his ear.  “Perhaps I will start with your mouth, make it so you can’t talk.”

Gaius pauses in his ministrations, a thoughtful expression on his face as he turns to Tharja.  “Maybe we can save that idea for later.”

A dusting of pink appears on her cheeks and Tharja quickly turns away with a huff, trying to hide her embarrassment.  “You are impossible.”

Carefully setting her foot down, Gaius moves to sit beside her on the cot.  He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight before an elbow can find it’s way to his side.  “It’s all part of my charm.”

“Idiot…”

Her words barely hold any bite and Gaius smiles, pressing a kiss to the side of her jaw as Tharja relaxes into his hold once more.


	13. Smile - Lucina/Severa

Severa follows after Lucina, cautiously wondering just what has her so excited.  She does not expect to be dragged into the stables and for a moment Severa stumbles over her own two feet, overwhelmed by the familiar scent of leather and hay along with sounds of horses and pegasi.  Steadying herself and swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat, Severa bites back the urge pull her hand away.

“Look.”  Lucina’s voice is barely above a whisper as they come to stand in front of an empty stall.  A soft sneeze catches Severa’s attention and she glances down to see that there are a dozen tiny kittens curled up against their mother who greets them with a happy trilling sound.  

Leaning over the stall door, Lucina reaches out to scratch behind the mother cat’s ears, earning a loud purr in response.  The smile on Lucina’s face as she moves to greet each kitten in turn, delighting in their happy little squeaks, is almost enough to make Severa forget their current surroundings.

She is lost in her thoughts when something soft brushes against her cheek.  Blinking, Severa finds Lucina standing in front of her, holding a tiny kitten in the palms of her hands.  “You’ve been looking a little lost lately and I was hoping they would help to cheer you up a bit.”

The words startle her and Severa can feel her cheeks heat up as their eyes meet.  Lucina looks so hopeful that Severa ends up taking the kitten and holding it close.  It makes a soft squeak, little paws pressing against her collarbone and a tiny nose bumping just under her jaw.  

A loud, rumbling purr fills her senses and Severa cannot resist cuddling the kitten close.  Glancing up at Lucina, she offers a genuine smile.  “Thank you.”


	14. Family - Frederick/Cherche (with Gerome and Minerva)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely self indulgent family fluff ahead

“I… you… we…”  Frederick stumbles over the words, eyes beginning to widen in realization as he begins to make sense of what Cherche is implying.  His hand moves from her hip, fingertips lightly trailing over the slight swell of her stomach.  “Truly?” 

A smile lights up his face and Cherche takes a moment to appreciate the giddy expression that appears.  She laces their fingers together, pressing his hand more firmly against her stomach and sighing in contentment as Frederick presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Frederick’s touch lingers as he brushes Cherche’s hair back, watching with a fond smile as she tries to mask her yawn.  His hands eventually settle along her waist and Frederick leans forward to press a kiss to her stomach, earning an amused giggle. 

Cherche’s fingers playfully ruffle his hair in response, nails lightly scratching against his scalp, but Frederick pays it no mind, resting his cheek against her growing belly.  He waits for the soft fluttering sensation to appear, placing one last kiss to Cherche’s stomach before sitting up and gathering Cherche in his arms.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cherche finds Frederick talking softly to Minerva, a soft expression on his face as he absentmindedly scratches at her favorite spots.  The moment Minerva spots Cherche approaching, she straightens, standing at attention and lightly sniffing the air, cocking her head to the side as she notices the tiny bundle in Cherche’s arms.

Minerva hesitantly steps forward, pressing her nose against the blanket and freezing as Gerome begins to move around, uttering soft noises. 

Frederick comes to stand by Cherche’s side, one arm wrapping around her waist, and they watch as Minerva’s curiosity grows.  With a low cooing noise, she gently nudges the blankets once more and a tiny hand comes to rest against her snout.

 

* * *

 

 

Though he has a perfectly serviceable bassinet, Frederick is content to hold Gerome as he naps, carefully smoothing back messy wisps of hair and tracing over each little feature.  It still seems slightly surreal, almost like a dream that he would hate to wake from.   An impossibly small hand wraps around his finger, pulling him from his thoughts, and Frederick hardly dares to breathe.

Glancing up, Frederick finds Cherche watching the two of them, smiling as she finishes sewing a tiny plush Minerva together.  There are so many things that he wishes to say but he finds that the words stick in his throat, none of them able to properly convey his feelings in this moment. 

 

 


	15. Rain - Sumia/Cordelia

 

  *  

Sumia glances up, shielding her eyes from the light drizzle and hoping that Cordelia arrives soon so that they can return to the camp before nightfall.  She watches as the sky seems to grow darker within seconds and Sumia is all too aware that this storm is going to be unavoidable.

The pegasus at her side nudges at her shoulder, a welcome distraction, and Sumia presses her hand to the velvety muzzle.  A soft snuffling noise fills the space between them, stray whiskers tickling at the palm of her hand and Sumia cannot help but smile despite the situation.

The rain begins to fall harder and Sumia lets out a quiet sigh, mentally preparing for the uncomfortable night ahead.  When she remains mostly dry, Sumia blinks, glancing up and smiling when she spots a wing stretching out over her head, blocking the worst of it.  

“You’re such a sweet girl, aren’t you?”  Sumia reaches out to scratch at the base of the wing, gaining an appreciative snort. “You definitely deserve a nice, warm meal when we finally head back.”  

The pegasus shifts, ears pricking up but Sumia is too preoccupied to notice Cordelia approaching until it is too late.  A sudden splash makes her turn and Sumia’s eyes widen as a shower of water falls over her.  

 

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry.” Cordelia cannot help but repeat the words again and again.  She brings the damp towel to Sumia’s hair, trying to soak up as much water as possible and worrying her bottom lip when Sumia remains silent.  

Sumia closes her eyes with a small huff though she does not move away which Cordelia takes as a good sign. Tiny droplets of water slip down her face to rest on the edges of her lashes, the sight making Cordelia’s movements slow.  It is tempting to reach out and brush them away but Cordelia refrains, trying to focus on rubbing the towel against Sumia’s hair.  

“It’s fine.”  Sumia’s voice is quiet but the sudden response makes Cordelia pause, the towel slipping from her hands.  “It was an accident after all.”  Her eyes open, the droplets of water falling down Sumia’s cheeks as she blinks.

Cordelia freezes in surprise, face heating up when she realizes just how close they are standing. Her hands clutch at the towel, still rubbing at Sumia’s hair.  Another droplet of water makes it way downward, catching Cordelia’s eye as it trails over Sumia’s lips.  It occurs to her that it would be entirely too easy to lean forward, to close the short distance between them.  

“Cordelia?”

The sound of her name takes Cordelia by surprise, her grip loosening, and the towel falling to the ground. She blinks once, twice, her vision slowly coming back into focus.  Her eyes widen as she notices the state of Sumia’s hair after the excessive towel drying.

“I-I’m so sorry…”





End file.
